Wedding
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Molly and her cousin have a play wedding. One shot.


Molly stared distantly into a magazine as she sat on her bedroom floor. Sure she could hear the prattling behind her, how could she not? Mom said to be nice to Cousin Sofia, but that didn't mean she had to listen to her. Not really.

"And then I got wear a royal blue dress. Mama wanted them to change it because she said royal blue is a color for a Cool Winter and I'm a Soft Summer, which I don't what that means, but Aunt Perri was all, 'It's _my_ wedding…'" The younger girl stopped chattering. "Are you listening?"

"Mmm."

She thrust her hands on her hips. "Molly!"

Molly finally looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't you want to hear about the wedding I was in?"

Molly stared at her blankly. "Wedding?"

Suddenly Sofie launched herself at the spot next to Molly, sliding into place next to her. "We should have a wedding!"

"But we're cousins."

"Not _us_ , Silly Billy Curly Head!" Sofie giggled. Molly frowned and tugged at one of her blonde coils. "With your dolls!" She looked around the room. "Where are your dolls?"

Wordlessly, Molly pointed to her lamp. Bo Peep stood on her stand, where she had been silently watching the two little girls since Sofie's whirlwind arrival ten minutes ago.

Sofie jumped up and grabbed her by the waist. "Careful!" Molly cried, alarmed. "She's not like other dolls!"

Sofie was busy examining Bo, peeking under her bonnet, lifting her arms, and turning her upside down. "Okay, okay!" Molly grabbed Bo away from the six-year-old. "I'll play whatever game you want! Just be gentle! My Mom'll will kill me if she gets broken!"

"What about your other dolls?"

"I have a Barbie."

Sofie frowned and shook her head. "We need a groom. Don't you have a boy doll for a groom?"

Molly shrugged. "Uh…My brother has some action figures, but he's at a friend's house…"

"I'm sure he won't mind!" Sofie called cheerfully as she headed for the door.

"But…" Molly sighed and slid down in front of the bed, Bo in hand. She looked at the Shepherdess's painted face. "Mom says it's important we spend time with Dad's side of the family. Stupid Andy. He only gets out of it because he's got a school project. Just because Sofie doesn't have any brothers or sisters for him to play with…"

"Look what I found!" Molly looked up. Sofie was back and holding Woody and Jessie. "They're perfect!" she said, holding them out as Molly stood up. "A cowboy and a cowgirl! They can get married! And the sheep girl can be the bridesmaid…"

"No."

Sofie looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Andy said that Woody and Jessie aren't like that. Ever." Molly didn't know why she was saying all this. She didn't even really like playing with dolls. But she had seen enough of Andy's games to know he wouldn't approve. "They can't get married."

"But…" Sofie protested. "They're a cowboy and a cowgirl. They have to be together!"

Well that was a stupid reason, Molly thought to herself but did not say. "They can't married because…" she thought quickly. "They're…cousins."

Sofie looked at her skeptically.

"They're cousins, okay?" Molly repeated. Were they cousins, she wondered to herself? No, of course not! They were toys! But this was Sofie's game and she had to play along. She held Bo forward. "Bo's the bride. Woody's the groom guy."

Sofie shrugged. "Okay if you say so. She's prettier anyway."

Neither girl saw Jessie's smile waver, if only for an instant. They also didn't see Bo momentarily cross her eyes in Sofie's direction.

Now Sofie was crossing the room to the big brown zipper bag she had brought with her. "We can use doll clothes from in here!"

"Why did you bring doll clothes and no dolls?"

Sofie ignored her as she rummaged through to the bottom, throwing out picture books, cheap costume jewelry, and all sorts of doll clothes before she pulled out something she apparently liked. _"Why-Reka!"_ she cried, turning to Molly.

Molly had picked up some of the toy jewelry off the floor and was trying it on. "What?"

Sofie held up a tiny white dress. "I found a bridal gown!"

"I don't know if that'll fit her."

"And look!" she held up a black jacket. "For the groom!"

"I know that won't fit him."

" _Oh!"_ Sofia held the doll clothes to her cheeks and squealed. "This is going to be the bestest, most romantic wedding ever!"

* * *

It took some wrangling but Bo was finally pulled into the dress, an incredibly puffed up piece with giant sleeves and lace overlay. The veil was set on her head with a plastic pearl headband. Though she was in the dress, the back snap wouldn't shut. As for Woody's jacket, it wouldn't close either. The sleeves didn't even reach his cuff buttons. There was some difficulty finding a suitable outfit for Jessie, the bridesmaid-to-be. Finally a country style dress with a lavender skirt and yellow blossom pattern was located at the bottom of Sofie's bag. The wedding was on.

Molly played preacher. "Do you Sherriff Woody take Little Bo Peep to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Ask about sickness and health!" whispered Sofie.

"What?"

"At Aunt Perri's wedding, the preacher asked about sickness and health!"

"Oh, okay. Do you take Bo in sickness and health?"

Sofie moved Woody slightly so that his head bobbed forward. _"I sure do, Partner!"_

"And do you, Bo Peep, take Woody in sickness and health?"

" _I do!"_

"Then if no one has any objections…"

" _Wait!"_

Molly looked startled as Sofie grabbed Jessie and began to make her jump up and down. "What?"

" _Woody, you can't marry Bo Peep because I've always loved you! Marry me instead!"_

" _Sofia!"_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Mom poked her head in with a smile. "Hi, Girls. Having fun? Playing dolls?" Sofie nodded enthusiastically. Molly gave a little shrug.

"Well dinner's ready! I hope you like pot roast!"

As the two girls followed her out, Sofie furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" asked Molly. "Don't you like pot roast?"

"I like it…" she answered. As Molly walked on ahead of her, she said quietly, "But my Mom doesn't."

* * *

The toys waited a moment after the door swung shut. Then the three stood up slowly. Jessie was the first to speak. "Sorry 'bout bustin' up your weddin'," the Cowgirl put a hand dramatically to her forehead. "But I just couldn't hold it back anymore!"

Bo giggled. "Oh Jess…" Her face became serious. "Did Sofie hurt your feelings when she said…you know…"

"What? 'Bout you being prettier than me?" Jessie shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, I've heard worse."

"Well I'm sorry she said that. It's not true."

Jessie waved her off. "Come on, you're the bride! You're supposed to be the prettiest! And speaking of which…" she stepped back to look at Bo's outfit. "Don't you look dazzlin'?"

"Please. I look like a lacy snowball." She reached up and touched one of the sleeves. "Nobody wears sleeves this big anymore."

"I'd think you'd be used to big skirts and poofy sleeves!" Jessie teased.

"My sleeves aren't that bad."

"Let's ask the Groom what he thinks! Hey Groom!" The two women turned to look at Woody. He was staring at Bo, a strange, wistful smile on his face.

Jessie grinned. "He's love struck."

Snapping of his thoughts, Woody blushed bright red. "I am not!" Bo gave him one of her prettiest smiles. Rubbing his neck, Woody let out an embarrassed chuckle and looked away. "Okay, maybe a little…"

Walking to his side, Bo took his hand. "I like your jacket."

"I like your…poof." She giggled.

As they stared at each other, Jessie said slyly, "You know, I could get some of the guys over here, Hamm could do the officiatin', and we could get you two hitched for real before the girls finish their pot roast."

" _Jessie!"_ Bo wrapped her arms around the Cowboy's neck. Woody smiled and put his hands on her waist. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

"Even as a snowball?"

"Even as a snowball."

Bo closed her eyes. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

As Bo snuggled into Woody's chest, Jessie smiled affectionately at her friends, then walked to Molly's bedroom door. Fifteen minutes and she would be back. Meanwhile, she wondered what Buzz would say when he saw her all fancied up in a dress…


End file.
